YAOI KUROSHITSUJI ONE SHOT MA
by AntiJay
Summary: BDSM YAOI FLUFF ONE SHOTS! 18 SEBACIEL (SEBASTIAN X CIEL)
1. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

_**Sumery: BDSM YAOI FLUFF ONE SHOTS! 18 SEBACIEL (SEBASTIAN X CIEL)**_

* * *

 **Mirror mirror on the wall, whos the erectist of them all?**

* * *

Currently in the Phantomhive mansion, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive was outside watching as a huge van, and removal men where carrying hefty loads of items into his mansion.

According to articles, these items where cursed by the devil himself, and it was the earl job to find out how to be rid of the curse, or if it was just a ruse.

"My lord?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall i move all the items to the basement, as it appears they jut put it to the side of the entrance door inside, my lord" Sighing out of anoyyance, the earl nodded his head.

Looking back up the blunette saw the van drive away and out of his teratory. The Earl walked up the stairs to his mansion and saw, Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finny and Sebastian picking up items and taking the down to the basement.

Ocasionally the three stupid servants would gawk at the items in amazement before proceeding to carry them to there destoned place. The earl headed up the stairs and into his study, ringing the bell he waited.

Moments later there was a knock in his study door and Sebastian, the butler walked in with a big smile on his face bowing half way. "Yes my lord?"

"I'm hungry, get me something sweet"

"I carn't do that my lord, you see, dinner is almost ready and i dont want you filling up on sweets" Sebastian smirked at the young earls glare, that fell upon him.

"Now Sebastian"

"Im sorry my lord" But the butler didn't look sorry he just smirked and didn't move. Ciel was getting anoyyed.

The earl stood from his chair and made his way to Sebastian, looking up and riseing his hands to place them on his butlers chest, making invisable designs on his butler.

"Please Sebby~" The Earl made a faint whine, but then huffed in anoyyance when Sebastian replied with "No sir, prehaps after dinner" And with that, the butler headed of to finish his dutys as the Phantomhive butler.

Now if your getting rather confuzed with whats going on here, you see Sebastian and Ciel have been in a relationship for quite a while. And no, not butler and master relation ship but ore like lovers. Yes. Thats a good word to use.

Going to follow his butler, the earl opend his door to see the butler clad in black gone. On his request in finding Sebastian he saw Mey-rin in the hallway.

"Oh Master! Your dinner is ready, yes it is!"

Nodding, the Earl went to the dining room for dinner. Opening the doors he saw Sebastian standing next to his usual seating place, ready to pull the chair out for the younger male.

During dinner the young earl was getting ratherful and just poking his food around on his plate, with his fork, not paying anymind as he daydreamed. Taking note of his young master, Sebastian spoke up.

"Is young master full? Such a shame, he really wanted his sweets too" The butler smirked. In retaliation, the earl flicked is food in his butlers face and smirked at the frown his butler made.

"Child" Sebastian mumbled, reveaving a glare from said 'child'. Ciel spoke up "What was that?"

"Nothing my lord"

"I order you to tell me" The butler sighed.

"Child"

Ciel shot daggers at Sebastian and flicked his food again standing to his feet and aproaching Sebastian. Getting on his tippy toes, the earl licked the butlers face of food before crashing his lips with his butler.

"And you love it"

Sebastian join in smirking with the young earl before the butler led the younger into the basement.

Looking around the earl asked inoccently "Why are we here?"

"For reasons"

But before the earl could reply, the Phantomhive butler crashed his lips with Ciel's in a passionot but hot kiss, making the younger tremble.

"Sebastian~"

The butler moved his hands down the boys body, squeezing his arse before locking his lips with Ciel's neck. He then pulled the younger close and wraped his arms tighter around the boy.

The butler smirked against his skin and grabed the boys face and licked his lips before moving his hand and placeing a finger on Ciel's bottom lip before pushing into his wet cavern.

Ciel started to moan on the finger, sliding his head back and forth on the didgit. Ciel reached his hands up and grabbed hold of Sebastian's hand and began to move his hand so the didget moved in and out.

"Nnn.."

Sebastian added another finger then another until the boy beneath him made them all wet and slimy. Moving his hand down, he reached into the boys shorts and pocked a didget through the tight ring of muscles.

"Ngg- ahh.. S-Sebastian. It hurts" The younger whined as he tried to climb up Sebastian's body as to get up out of the intruding finger. Sebastian only stuck the finger thurther inside walk them both to a large white cloth in the room.

Grabbing the cloth, it revealed a mirror underneath. Due to the sudden movement the young earl looked in that genaral direction.

Pulling the younger closer, he slipped in another finger causeing the younger to moan before the boy began to bounce on his fingers. "s-Sebastian~"

"Look" Commanded Seabstian making the earl look at him in question until his head was forced to look at the mirror and his eyes widend. In the mirror he saw himself and Sebastian.

He was bouncing on Sebastians fingers and Sebastian was sissoring him before entering a third and final finger.

The earl blushed and hid his face in Sebastians chest. "Look" Sebastian said in a much fermer and commanding tone of voice. The boy whined before looking at himself and his lover in the mirror.

Ciel watched as Sebastian removed his finger and un buttoned his pants. Due to how erect Sebastian had become, he smeared the pre-cum over his cock and pulled his young masters pants all the way down and ripped his shirt off, causeing the earl to be fully exposed to all around them.

"Down" The tone snapped the earl from the cold to look at Sebastian, the tone was commanding. When te body didn't react the demon butler narrowed his eyes.

"Down!" In a flash the earl was on his hands and knees facing Sebastian. "Face the mirror" He did as asked.

He looked into the mirror again and saw his small weeping cock in the mirror, with himself on hands and knees and Sebastian aproaches from behind.

"Good boy" Shivvering at the tone, he saw Sebastian. No. Felt! Sebastian run his cock down his arse crack until he could feel a prodding head at his entrance.

Whimpering, he closed his eyes and waited, but it never came, just a voive. "Open your eyes" The commanding tone was and he did as asked only to slowly feel Sebastians cock slide into him, painfully slow.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Thats it, let me hear all your screams of pleasure" And scream he did. The boy wanted to run and crawl away at te pain in his arse until it started to feel, good.

Without even noticing it, he began to move back and meet Sebastians thrusts. "Ngg. Faster Sebastian!" But said man only slowed down.

"Please. Move Sebastian" Ciel whimpered at the loss of friction he desprately needed there and then. When the man made no signs of moving the earl got annoyed and took action.

He got off of Sebastian's cock and pushed said man down only to sit on his cock seconds later. Ciel began to bob on Sebastian up and down up and down. Up. Down.

"Ngghha ahh Yes. Yes! Sebastian!" He came on said mans chest and moments later Sebastian came inside of him both grunting from the feeling. After a while Ciel rolled off of Sebastian and layed next to him panting.

"That was nice"

"Hmm"

They stayed like this for five minuetes before hurrying upstairs to get changed.

-Ciel2031


	2. Someone Call the Doctor

**Somebody call the Doctor**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Currently Earl Ciel Phantomhive was in his study when Sebastian, his butler, knocked on the door, swiftly walking in dressed all in white with a stephascope hanging around his neck.

He wore his glasses and one side of his hair was combed back with gel. Ciel blushed at the sighed and knew exactly what Sebastian wanted, so he desided to just play along.

He stood out of his seat and sat on the chair infront of his desk, while he let Sebastian, his lover, sit in his big chair oposit him.

"Hello Dr. Michaelis" Ciel said as he blushed again.

"Hello. Ciel Phantomhive, is it?" Sebastian asked as he checked through the papers on the boys desk. "Yes Sir"

"Okay, now what seems to be the problem?"

He sat awkwardly before he began to talk. "Well Doc. I've been having these really bad pain's down below, and sometimes when im with my lover, the pain gets even more worse"

"Mhm. I see" Sebastian wrote that down before glancing back up at the younger male. "Would you so kindly get up on here please so i can examine you" Dr. Michaelis said as he tapped the top of Ciel's desk.

Nodding said male stood, walked over te the desk before he jumpt onto it and sat down facing Sebastian.

Sebastian unrapped the stephascope from around his neck and put it in his ears "May i?" The boy nodded and Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt.

Sebastian lifted up the cold metal part of the stephascope upto Ciel's chest and held it in place, listening to the heart beats, before going over a nipple and lingering their before moving onto the next.

"Very well. May i ask of you to drop your pants please?" Nodding the boy unbuttoned his pants and slid them off until they hit is ankles before hitting the floor all together.

He proceeded to then take off his boxes and once they were off, you could clearly see te visable erect member thats on the boy.

Sebastian lowered the stephascope to the boys Penis and held it at the base of the Cock before moving to the head, once checked he hummbed before taking off te stephascope and wrapping it around his neck.

"Okay, it apears that you are suffering from Erect-itus, a simptom which you have a very stiff, hard, wett, and jucy cock" Dr. Michaelis said before putting his hand in the pocket of his doctors coat.

"I see"

"I'm going to need to take a tempratuure, now if you please" After Seabstian said that, Ciel got on his hand and knees on his desk facing his book shelves.

Sebastian walked round the rable to the side and slightly rubbing Ciel's bum cheeks before shaking the thermometer.

Without warning Sebastian put the thermometer at Ciel's entrance, making the younger whine, and Sebastian to smirk. Ever so slowly Sebastian pushed the thermometer in Ciel's entrance.

"S-Sebastian~" Ciel whined "It hurts~" He tried to lift off of the intruder only for Sebastian to push it back in. Dr. Michaelis slowly eased the thermometer in.

Slow. Slow. Until about only a centimeter was left outside the tight ring of mucles. After seeing Ciel trying to get off the thermometer, he got a tighet grim on it before walking round and facing Ciel, his arm still near Ciel's arse.

Smirking, Ciel blushed before the younger tried to shake his head 'no' but Sebastian was already walking around back to Ciel's arse.

When he got there he slowly slid the thermometer a few milimeters thurther in before letting go and seeing Ciel suck it into his hole completely before a whole centermeter came out after Ciel breathed again, only for it to go back in again and out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Sebastian put his finger on the centermeter of thermometer peeking out before pushing in. He kept his finger on the thermometer and kept on pushing in until his whole finger was seathed by Ciel's tight hole.

Ciel could feel the rod inside of him! Everytime it moved it would go deeper and deeper.

Sebastian slid his trousers down and rubbed his cock a few times before saying to Ciel "Okay Ciel. It's time for me to give you an injection, dont worry" After that he slowly eased his way into Ciels entrance.

"Ngh!" Ciel screamed as he felt Sebastians dick penatrate him also pushing the thermometer in thurther!

Sebastian was moving at a nice pace until it was unbareable, Sebastian came along with Ciel. "There" Sebastian said as he slid out, soon enough all the cum inside Ciel slid onto the desk along with the thermometer.

Ciel whimperd as his body shook.

Sebastian got himself and Ciel and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	3. Master

**Master**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Currently, Ciel was laying on his bed, his arse exposed to his butler, who was behind him, also on the bed. The boy was completely naked, his rump facing his butler and he stands on his hands and knees.

"Well, my lord?"

Ciel didn't ansew, he just stayed there trembling, his erection only getting slightly harder at Sebastians sexy and seductive voice.

"I-"

SMACK!

"You will adress me as Master, unless i say other wise!"

Ciel, looked completely shocked, he made to turn his head and glared. "How dare you-" Sebastian smacked him, completely making Ciel end his sentence/complaint short.

"You-" SMACK!

"Will-" SMACK!

"Ngh-"

"Not-" SMACK!

"Haya-"

"Speak-" SMACK!

"Ekhe-"

"To" SMACK!

"Arg-"

"Your" SMACK!

"Ngh-"

"Master" SMACK!

"Nya-"

"In" SMACK!

"Ngaa-"

"That" SMACK!

"Ngh-"

"Tone" SMACK! Sebastian stoped hitting his little charge who now lay exausted on the bed, face pressed into the matress on the bed.

"Yes Master" Ciel whimpered, waving his arse slowly in the air as he wobbled, gainin another SMACK! to his behind.

"Good. Now, prepare yourself" Ciel's eyes widen in shock. He was about to protest until Sebastian glared at him and said "Now" In a stern voice. He whimpered and brought a hand to his mouth and began to lick them with his wet and slimey toung.

After a few minuetes of this he removed his hand and slowly traced his middle finger down the crack of his arse before inserting the didget, wiggling uncomfortably before adding another then another.

"Ngg... Master" Ciel moaned as he hit that spot inside of him that made him feel gooey. He pulled his fingers out then back in slowly and sensually, slowly speading up. He rocked his hips backwards and crabed his leaking member stroking himself, on the verge of completion.

That is, until Sebastian stopped him with a firm SMACK!, jolting the boy and he stopped what he was doing.

"Good boy. Now. Come to Master" Sebastian said as he was not naked sat off the edge of the bed. Ciel slowly crawled to his Master and straddled his Masters legs until he was lifted and slowly lowered onto Sebastian's cock.

He whimpered at the pain as a slight tear rolled down his porcline doll like face. After a while it began to get good and he, himself started to bounce Sebastian near completion. Rocking up and down, up and down, he finally came, squeezeing Sebastian and causing his Master to cum inside of him.

"Good boy" Sebastian cooed as he stroked Ciel's head.

Ciel nodded and whispered to himself "I'm a good boy" Before he snuggled into Sebastian smiling.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	4. Meow

This is rated T

* * *

 **Meow**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Ciel was currently in his office until Lau bursed through the door. In what appeared to be in his hand was wine? "Lau! What are you doing here!?" The young Earl yelled at the Chinese man, who had a clingy girl attached to his side.

"Why my Lord, simply passing by and thought I'd give you a little present" Lau said smiling brightly at the young Earl.

"Lau, im in the middle of the countryside, there is nothing near me within a one hour drive away. How could you possibly be driving by?"

"Ah, my dear Earl, children are curious, even you still my Lord"

"Shut it Lau!" Ciel shouted. Lau walked over to Ciel and placed the bottle of 'wine' on Ciel's desk, winking before leaving.

'Odd' Ciel thought. He popped open the bottle and tipped the 'wine' into a wine glass, he keeps in his bottom drawer. 'No' Ciel thought, 'I'll save it for tonight' And thus he put everything away an waited till bedtime.

Once it was time to retire and Sebastian had left he pulled out the 'wine' and cause he didn't have a glass he drunk it straight from the bottle. A tad bit dribbled from the corner of his mouth, it was blood red and a very strong taste.

He began to feel. Funny. That is until he passed out on the bed only to reawaken ten minutes later. Wine bottle empty and on the bed. 'Did I really drink all that?' He thought as he grabbed the bottle and put it on his bedside table, but it wobbled and smashed onto the floor.

Sebastian came into the room to smell another demon, his eyes narrowed. He looked to the sight of the damn demon- 'Ciel?' He thought. Ciel smelt like a demon "My Lord?" Sebastian asked as he smelled Ciel from a distance, yep definitely Ciel.

'But, how?' He thought and before he knew it Ciel sneezed and two cat ears appeared on his head before vanishing again. Yet again he sneezed again and the cat ears appeared, only to then disappear again.

"Sebastian" Ciel said.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Huh?" Ciel said as he forgot.

"My Lord, are you sure your okay?" Sebastian with concern said.

As time passed throughout the night Sebastian had come to terms that Ciel is now a demon and Ciel understands and when he heard of Super powers he was so excited! He became a child again. Almost.

Because he drank demon blood, and from Sebastian, he is able to have Sebastian's powers. Lau had stolen Sebastian's blood and gave it to Ciel in a wine glass. The sneaky bastard.

Ciel sneezed and became a fully formed cat. Sebastian blinked before he to became a cat. The young Ear and Butler played together on the bed, this wasn't like Ciel, he didn't act like this, but Sebastian informed him that new demons where to act like this and it was totally normal.

Then Sebastian pinned Ciel to the bed, both in their cat forms. Sebastian smirked at Ciel before licking the younger kits nose, making the blunette to blush under his fur and try to get out of Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian bit down on the back of Ciel's neck causing said boy to meow. The red eyed demon didn't much care, and thus he began to mate with the younger human turned demon boy. Ciel meowed as he was forced into the mattress of the bed, completely submissive to Sebastian's whims.

Well, he couldn't much move anyways. After Sebastian had his fun he released Ciel only for said boy to hiss and him before running away.

Days later, Ciel found himself pregnant with two kids, thus the reason he can't change back into his human form.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
